It Starts with a Two Now
by ButtfacedMiscreant
Summary: She asked me to wait until her age started with a 2, well today is her twentieth birthday and I have a question to ask her. Post-Homecoming. DxR, Rated K for safety. One Shot.


ButtfacedMiscreant

One Shot – Vampire Academy

It Starts with a 2 Now

 **A/N: Older readers - Yes, I changed my username, and yes, I have chapters to upload to ff from my other stories. It seems like it's been forever. This is my first VA fanfic, please let me know how I did! I haven't read Bloodlines, so forgive me if there are inconsistencies. This takes place after Homecoming, the short story that Mead wrote for an anthology of vampire stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own VA, or Dimitri…**

 **Summary: She asked me to wait until her age started with a 2, well today is her twentieth birthday and I have a question to ask her. Post-Homecoming. DxR**

 **DPOV**

I woke up to a dark room, the dark cloakings covered the bright sun that I knew was outside. It was 5 PM, still too early in the Moroi day, but I would usually wake up at this time. I smiled, one of my true, rare smiles. Today is the day. She had asked me to wait until her age started with a 2, and today is her twentieth birthday.

I loved her so much. Her dark hair and golden skin. Her strong body. Her fighting skills that surpassed even my own. Her selfless attitude. Her everything.

She'd survived so much. Things that she shouldn't have. The car crash, Victor Dashkov, strigoi, the strigoi attack on St. Vladimir's, my death, Russia, _**me**_ , the bullet. She was so amazing, and in the end she still wanted to be with me. Our relationship defied the odds. Every day she challenged me, and made me love her more. I slowly eased out of our tangle of limbs, being very careful to not awake her. I opened the small drawer on my bedside table and grabbed a small, black, velvet box. Then, very quietly dressed in a dark gray muscle tee and black jeans. Silently I left our apartment to go to the guardian's gym.

After getting in a short two mile run in, I went the bakery. Opening the door, the sweet scent of bread enveloped me in a comforting embrace. I inhaled and smiled inwardly.

A small dhampir girl came from the back room and stood across from me. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"What can I get for you?"

"Could I get a dozen chocolate donuts?"

"Yes, one minute please." The girl scurried away. It was a familiar response by now. I was head guardian to Christian Ozera (who is now king), a former strigoi, and boyfriend to _the_ Rose Hathaway. She came back with the sweet circles and I paid for them and left. After I got home I grabbed sprinkles and a large serving platter from the kitchen cabinets. Arranging the donuts on the platter and covering them in sprinkles I brought them out to the garden and set them on a picnic table that I had asked Lissa to have brought out.

Walking back into the apartment, I strode over to Rose's side of the bed and crouched down. Kissing her softly, I gently woke her up from her slumber.

"Roza, wake up" I whispered.

"Wha-?" She said softly, opening her sleep clouded eyes. I smiled,

"Let's go watch the sunset in the garden, birthday girl." She smiled back,

"Okay, just give me a minute to get dressed. I'll meet you in the living room." I nodded and kissed her forehead. I walked into the kitchen and went to the coffee pot that was set to auto-brew and poured two cups for us in our travel cups and went to wait for her in the living room.

I felt soft, warm arms wrap me from behind and smiled.

"Good morning" I whispered a turned around to look at her. She had dressed in a dark pink tank top with gray yoga pants. She kissed me softly and I handed her the coffee. I took her other hand in mine and guided her out to the garden where my surprise for her laid.

"Dimitri, what is this?" She asked, walking up to the mountain of sugar in front of her. I turned her around, kneeling.

"Rose Hathaway, my Roza. I love you more than anything. You are my world, and I would want nothing more than to have you by my side for eternity. You asked me to wait until your age started with a two, well, Roza; today is your twentieth birthday, it starts with a two. So, my Roza – will you marry me?" I pulled out the black box from inside my pocket and opened it, displaying the ring that my grandmother, Yeva had given to me when we were in Russia almost two years ago.

Rose looked at me, shock written all over her face, love radiating out of her.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, my god! Yes!" She smiled at me. I placed the ring on her left hand's ring finger and kissed her, with a smile on my face.

"I love you, thank you, Soon-to-be-Mrs.-Belikov."

 **A /N: I hope you liked this! Let me know by leaving me a review. Thank You for reading!**


End file.
